


(you're the) devil in disguise

by robs



Series: she's got a light in her eyes [fem!suga] [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Female Sugawara Koushi, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Manager Sugawara Koushi, Team Dynamics
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Come ogni anno dal fatidico giorno in cui ha convinto Suga a diventare la manager della squadra, puntuale come un orologio è arrivato il momento in cui si sta pentendo della sua decisione; non perché la sua migliore amica faccia un pessimo lavoro, assolutamente no, ma piuttosto perché il modo in cui prende così seriamente le sue mansioni si traduce solitamente in qualche settimana di totale inferno per lui e il resto del team.





	(you're the) devil in disguise

Come ogni anno dal fatidico giorno in cui ha convinto Suga a diventare la manager della squadra, puntuale come un orologio è arrivato il momento in cui si sta pentendo della sua decisione; non perché la sua migliore amica faccia un pessimo lavoro, assolutamente no, ma piuttosto perché il modo in cui prende così seriamente le sue mansioni si traduce solitamente in qualche settimana di totale inferno per lui e il resto del team. Quest'anno in particolare, con i nuovi promettenti giocatori che sono entrati alla Karasuno, la sua determinazione a metterli in forma con ogni mezzo a sua disposizione sembra perfino cresciuta.

“Suga è terrificante,” sente Asahi mormorare, e un'occhiata veloce nella sua direzione gli mostra il volto cereo dell'asso della squadra mentre osserva il modo in cui la sua compagna di classe sta parlando con un sorriso zuccherino a Tsukishima – la conoscono entrambi abbastanza bene da sapere che gli sta facendo il culo, per qualche motivo che probabilmente ha a che fare con il piccolo broncio sulle labbra di Yamaguchi.

Non può contraddire le parole di Asahi, in ogni caso: Suga _è_ la persona più terrificante che in questo momento si trova in palestra, lo è probabilmente dell'intera scuola, e il suo viso dolce e temperamento di solito calmo e pacato nascondono un demonio della peggior specie. Ricorda con fin troppa facilità il modo in cui l'anno precedente è riuscita a far arrivare alle lacrime uno dei giocatori di una squadra avversaria dopo averlo sentito apostrofare in modo poco educato quelli che considera i suoi ragazzi, e non può fare a meno di abbozzare un sorriso ogni volta che ci pensa.

“È una forza della natura,” aggiunge Tanaka, madido di sudore mentre per una volta fa ciò che gli è stato ordinato senza fare battute o lamentarsi, perché il Metodo Suga è in pieno effetto anche su di lui, e Noya annuisce con forza con gli occhi che quasi brillano di ammirazione.

“Siamo fortunati ad averla dalla nostra parte, pensate se fosse una nostra avversaria,” commenta Ennoshita, inaspettatamente e con tono quasi annoiato, da dove è spuntato alle spalle del capitano; il ghigno che per un attimo gli piega le labbra per il modo in cui i suoi compagni di squadra tremano all'idea è solo l'ultimo dei tanti motivi che portano Daichi alla conclusione che il suo probabile successore stia trascorrendo davvero troppo tempo insieme alla loro manager. Ma ehi, è comunque un sollievo sapere che quando si diplomeranno, quando _Suga_ si diplomerà, ci sarà qualcuno a gestire la squadra con il pugno di ferro.

“Non sapevo che il coach vi avesse detto di fare una pausa.”

Parla del diavolo ed eccola spuntare, pensa Daichi nell'avvertire il gelo improvviso che cala sul loro piccolo gruppo quando si rendono effettivamente conto di aver smesso di fare ciò che il coach ha loro ordinato per, be', spettegolare; schiaffarsi in faccia un'espressione conciliatoria prima di voltarsi verso la loro manager per tentare di contenere la sua furia è un'abitudine che ha adottato dal primo giorno in cui Suga è comparsa sulla porta della palestra con un sorriso sul viso e un “sono la vostra nuova manager” sulle labbra.

È facile notare con la coda dell'occhio il larghissimo ghigno che piega la bocca del coach Ukai (e l'ansia che colora il volto del professor Takeda) quando Daichi sposta gli occhi su Suga, che ha le mani appoggiate sui fianchi e la felpa della tuta aperta per mostrare la stampa di un adorabile gamberetto sulla maglietta che indossa: è stato talmente facile per lei entrare nelle grazie del coach che se ci pensasse più spesso Daichi avrebbe probabilmente gli incubi, e il modo in cui Ukai le lascia assoluta carta bianca quando si tratta di rinforzare la sua autorità sui giocatori vale onestamente più di mille parole.

“Ah,” esala sconfitto, le scuse che aveva sulla punta della lingua che muoiono di una triste e veloce morte, quando incrocia gli occhi della ragazza che come temeva nemmeno provano a nascondere la gioia sadica che prova all'idea di avere finalmente la possibilità di spremerli ancora un po' (ha imparato la disciplina al primo anno proprio per evitare di far comparire questa precisa espressione, insieme ad Asahi e ai loro senpai, e i ragazzi che adesso sono in seconda hanno velocemente fatto altrettanto quando hanno compreso la sua gravità).

Il sorriso sulle labbra di Suga si allarga ancora di più quando si rende conto che Daichi ha perso il desiderio di giustificarsi, soddisfatta com'è ogni volta che si rende conto di averli nel palmo della mano, ed è con una certa soddisfazione che si volta verso il coach per rimettersi alla sua decisione riguardo alla loro punizione.

“Decidi tu, Suga-chan, sai fin dove puoi spingerli forse meglio di me,” sono le esatte parole che voleva sentirsi dire – e visto il ghigno di coach Ukai, l'uomo ne era perfettamente consapevole.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la prima tappa del Drabblethon del gruppo [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
Also, titolo rubato dall'omonima canzone di Elvis Presley.


End file.
